Your Time Will Come
by Rhythm0fLife
Summary: Alex Price is 19 and a single mother. Having taken a gap year she's about to start her degree in psychology. Over the road Gene Hunt and the gang are training at Hendon. As the two worlds collide, friendship, fun and a little flirting become central in their adventures. Minor crossover. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

20th August 1994

_Bring Bring, Bring Bring_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello, is that Ms Price?"_

"_Yes, speaking"_

"_Hello, this is Susan from the Accommodation office at UCL, congratulations on gaining your place but I'm afraid we have a few issues regarding your staying in halls due to your circumstances."_

"_Oh, er, okay- I'm assuming this is because of Molly?"_

"_Assuming that she is your child yes, whilst we are able to provide you with free daytime care this would mean you have to undertake private accommodation as the current halls of residence are not large enough for two people."_

"_Ah okay, I understand…um...am I to arrange that through you or-"_

"_Yes, yes there's a vacancy just come up with a family approval near our Bloomsbury campus, where the majority of your Psychology and Pathology? Classes will be held."_

"_Yes, Pathology is my 5th__module, the optional one."_

"_Ah okay, you'll be sharing with someone training at Hendon for at least the first year…name of Jean Hunt. Rent is £120 a week to cover all utility- can I approve that for you?"_

"_Yes that would be wonderful, thank you."_

"_You'll get some forms and things in the post within the next 7-10 days. Your move in date will be the 19th__of September, with all classes commencing on the 28th__of the same month."_

"_That's great, thank you- will that be all?"_

"_Yes, yes, goodbye now dear."_

"_Goodbye, thank you!"_

18th September 1994

Gene hunt sat in the new Italian bar below his new home. Training at Hendon to become a DC with the Met's Major incident team, it had been the first reasonably- priced place he had come across since transferring from GMP, a short drive away from the camp giving him ample opportunity to continue volunteering as security for Fresher's week- doing bag searches for drugs and the like, as well as show off his new motor. The second hand 2002 Audi TT he'd saved up for over the past 9 months, with its bright red and leather seats it wasn't a bad choice for a first car, the girls seemed to like it anyway.

Brooding over the events of the day with a pint of bitter, he was joined by Raymondo, Wonder Chris and Dorothy, or Sam, as he was better known.

"Alrigh' Guv." Asked Ray, used to the nickname from their school days when Gene was captain of the football team.

"Yeah ta- how's that 'tache coming along?"

"Not bad, Charlie seems to like it anyway- says it makes me look all manly."

"Yeah okay Ray." Gene replies with a slight roll of his eyes- Charlie was Ray's girlfriend; all blonde hair and shirt skirts the poor bloke was doomed when he first clapped eyes on her.

"I saw that girl Shazzer in the Café again this morning Chris." Piped Sam, who had been amused at the banter that flowed easily within the group, he was glad he wasn't the only Northerner training this year. A part time student in the Universities pathology department meant his training would also be part time and so he was due to be there a lot longer than those he first met, including Jim Keats, his current creepy flatmate.

"Yeah, she's a waitress here now, Luigi told me." He said, trying to conceal his dopey grin from his mates though the inevitable "OOOhhh Shazzer!" followed by a series of kissing noises from the rest of the group.

"Shurrup." He grumped, still too shy to talk to her himself. It had taken him nearly 3 weeks just to be able to order something from her, stumbling over his words like a lovesick puppy.

"She might go for yer Chris," Jeered Ray "Div's are in fashion at the moment!" leading to a raucous of laughter from the slightly drunken group.

"Ey up lads, c'mon, leave the poor bloke alone." Was the retort from Gene, and lead to a quick silence from the topic.

"Managed to shake off your flatmate then Dorothy?" Asked Gene, who equally despised the trainee with his to-the-book methods and superior air to him, though the fact that Gene beat him hands down on every test was a slight comfort to his slimy ways.

"Aye, think he went to the library- lick his wounds after tripping up in that drill today." Smirked Sam, he and the group knowing full well that Gene was responsible for the mishap.

"Yeah, shame that- really needs to learn how to tie his shoelaces. Soppy southerner." Chuckled Gene.

"Ey, Guv, haven't you got some new bloke moving in wi' you tomorra?"

"Aye, Alex Price or sommat- won't be in when 'e moves in like, early call tomorra. Meet us on the usual corner if yer still want a lift in yeah?"

"Cheers, yeah." The group chorused.

"Mind you, 'e's studying psycho-watsit so might be a bit of a fairy like"

"Well you don't know 'til yer meet 'im remember." Warned Sam, wary of his friend's occasional non-PC ways.

"Yeah, yeah. Right anyway lads, I'm off, I'll see yer tomorrow."

"Night Guv"

"Goodnight Mr Hunt!" Cheered Luigi with a hidden grin on his face as his best customer headed upstairs… little did he know what a surprise he'll be in for when he meets the new lodger.

19th September 1994

Carrying the last of her boxes up the short flight of stairs, mainly filled with Molly's things, Alex wiped her brow as she thanked the removal van as it pulled away from the street. She turned to her 14-month old daughter, wiggling to escape the bounds of her Pram.

"Come here Molls! Ready to see our new home? I just need to find Mrs Rossi for the keys then we can go play yeah?" she cooed, picking Molly up and into her arms and kissing her forehead.

"'Ome!" Molly giggled, he vocabulary limited, but quite extensive for a 1 year old.

"Yes darling, 'Ome." She smiled, Molly was her pride and joy and no amount of disapproving stares could take these times away from her.

"Aaahhhh I thought I heard something, you must be Alex!" A distinctly Italian voice called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeas Mrs Rossi, we're up here!" She replied, seeing the short, round woman dash up the stairs.

"Ahh you call me Anna, yes? And my husband Luigi, he is very happy to have you here!"

"Well ,thank you very much for having me…ah..Anna." She replied, loving this woman already.

"And this must be your Molly…ahh, she is a very beautiful like her mama."

"Boofer!" Cried Molly, grinning.

"And very clever too aren't you Molls?" she praised, pleased at her daughters keenness for learning.

Molly just giggled, and wriggled some more.

"Any time you need a night babysitter you call me yes?" Began Anna, "And here are your keys, one for the front door, and one for your room. The other tenant has been here a few weeks already so blame and mess on them. You call me if you need anything, yes?"

"Yes! Thank you for all your help Anna!"

"No worries my dear, no worries- I bring you some linguini for supper tonight- on the house!" She yelled as she descended the stairs in her dispositional cheery manner.

"I think we're going to like it here Molls." She whispered, heading inside.

**_A/N: So apologies for my attempts at Italian dialect, but I hope you got the general gist of things. This was originally going to be a bit longer but I felt that here is a good place to end the prologue-esque chapter. More descriptions and the GAlex meeting to come next time. Would love to here what you all think so hit up my review box if you fancy! Happy reading_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews from the prologue! I'm so glad people are still reading ashes 4 years since the end! I hope this is up to scratch!**_

Chapter 2

19th September 1994- Morning.

Upon entering the flat Alex was immediately struck by how different the flat was to those owned by the university she'd looked up in the brochures they gave her. In contrast to the white walled- laminate floored scheme of the other halls, this place had a red and grey colour scheme, painted directly onto the brick of the building. This stretched to the kitchen that was mainly white, but with red worktops handles and appliances including a large red fridge-freezer that made movement in the small area very restricted. She suspected that Luigi and his wife had once lived in the flat themselves before deciding to rent out. The feature that was most striking however was the zebra-print sofa that dominated the living room, with an extravagant white furry throw cast over it; Alex imagined that Molly would have to be kept away from that if the throw was to remain white…

She tried to unlock the door closest to the front door but the key wouldn't turn, and so second time lucky, she found herself in a sizeable, albeit peach bedroom. The desk area dominated the bedroom, surrounded by cupboards and wardrobes alongside it across one wall. There was a bookcase next to a big empty space for Molly's cot, and an armchair that was perfect for night feeds and bedtime stories. Alex's bed space was small but ample for what she required; a single bed pushed against the wall for maximum floor space and a side table. On here she put a photo of herself and Molly on the latter's first birthday, the pink dress her daughter wore supplied by Evan. She'd try to spoil her little girl as much as she could- buying her toys, books, and special things for their new home, those which Alex had always wished for when she was young. Her mother never really was one for material gain.

Will Molly finally napping on Alex's bed she began to unpack the larger boxes into the new abode. Her clothes she started with; the largest box by far, as thankfully she still fit into her pre-pregnancy wear. Jeans, jumpers and boots were all neatly organised- Alex working on autopilot until she stopped at a strapless red velvet dress right at the bottom of the first box. It had a sweetheart neckline and finished perhaps an inch too high…the dress she wore when she first met Pete.

_It was New year's eve in her first year. The head girl of St Martha's all-girls grammar had invited the entire sixth-form to attend as well as a sizeable portion from the local all-boys across the road. Alex hadn't really fancied it, but it beat ringing in another year alone with Evan, and marking another year since her parents died, so tagged along. _

_She'd bought her dress online in the sales and had to sneak out of the back door so as not to be victim to Evan's disapproving glares. With her long brown hair fashionable 'grunged' for the occasion and Marilyn Monroe inspired make-up there was no doubt she looked good. _

_She was in the kitchen when he arrived, the whispers having circulated the ground floor that Peter Drake had arrived on his motorbike. Alex was far too interested in pouring her next glass of wine to notice all eyes in the room looking in her direction as the famous figure approached her, whispering a subtle 'Hi' into her ear, turning up the volume on the music player behind her to signal to the rest of the drunkards that they should leave him be._

"_Oh..um, hello," she replied, attempting to turn to face him without spilling her drink in the confines of his arms and the work top. He wasn't unattractive, she decided- with fashionable long swept –back hair in leathers probably used from his motorbike, though she honestly couldn't comprehend what all the fuss was about._

"_I'm Peter, Peter Drake."_

"_So I've heard."_

"_Yeah, that happens quite often…"_

"_Am I allowed to ask why?"_

"_Maybe, if you tell me your name?"_

"_Oh! Er…it's Alex…er…Alex Price."_

"_Well Alex Price, how come I've never seen you flaunting your tartan uniform outside Martha's gates before?"_

"_I..err… don't board, so I'm not there much really-"_

"_Shame babe, you're a much better sight than the usual crowd."_

"_Umm…thanks, I think." She said, not really knowing what to make of the advances. She usually kept herself to herself, concentrating on her studies hoping to follower her mother's footsteps._

"_Do you dance, Alex Price?" He asked, a glint in his eye._

"_At parties? Not usually, well, I'm not usually at parties- not really my scene."_

"_I see- so I can't tempt you? Just one before midnight?" He teased, a glint in his eye as the opening lines of Rhythm is a dancer began blaring on the speakers._

"_Well maybe this one…" She flirted back, necking the rest of the drink before allowing him to lead her into the middle of the floor. Wrapping her arms round his neck and swaying her hips in a rather drunken manner she studied his face in more detail as he grinned at her. Hmmm…not bad, not bad at all in fact._

_Then suddenly someone shouted 10, 9, 8…_

"_Kiss me Alex."_

"_What?"_

_7, 6, 5..._

"_Kiss me."_

_4, 3, 2…._

"_What, now?"_

"_Yes! Now!" he said, taking hold of her face and allowing their lips to meet as a chorus of 'HAPPY NEW YEAR' rang through the mansion._

"_Let's get out of here Alex," he whispered, their bodies still close after their shared affections._

"_If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then I'll have to warn you- I'm not that easy, despite how gorgeous you may be."_

"_Gorgeous huh?" he questioned, not being phased by her rejections._

"_Oh shit. Did I say that out loud?"_

"_Just a little babe."_

"_Well…um, that doesn't mean I'm going anywhere. I have to go soon anyway."_

"_Well, looks like I have no choice but to give you my number then." He smiled, grabbing a pen from beside the phone, the pair having now vacated to the doorway._

"_I guess so." She smiled back, holding out her arm to allow him to write the digits._

"_See you soon Alex," He said, winking at her. Blowing a kiss as her taxi arrived._

'_Well, everyone likes a bad boy' she thought._

She couldn't believe that that was almost two years ago. He was a year older than her. Smart, handsome and made all the other girls jealous of how good her catch was. They met regularly since then. Then the inevitable happened. He'd met her on one rainy September morning and sat in a café, before quite flatly telling her he had no desire to have a girlfriend in Uni. That he wanted to find himself and a load of other utter bullshit which loosely translated into 'I want to shag someone else on fresher's week.' She'd been absolutely devastated, shutting out the rest of the world and merely floating between the library and her bedroom until he came home one weekend for his cousin's 18th, that Alex had also attended. Fuelled by her joy to see him once more, she foolishly fell back into bed with him. Only to be confronted by the consequences 6 weeks later in the bathroom. She'd rang and tried to tell him, but he'd denied everything to his parents, his friends, and himself to a certain extent. Claiming the child was not his left Alex almost as lonely as when Evan had fist dragged her hand away from the wreck of her parent's car. She'd fought and worked only for Molly; ploughing through the cravings and sickness to gain her deferred entrance at UCL. When she first looked at her daughters bright blue eyes, and as her little hand wrapped round her finger, Alex was sold. She knew it had all been worth it.

19th September- Evening.

Molly broke her out of her melancholic daydream, begging to be played with for a while. Alex picked her up, a broad smile breaking in on her face as Molly's little arms outstretched and she shouted "Mummy play!" at her favourite person. Alex swung her up into her arms and whirled her round and round their little paradise, pulling silly faces at her daughter's amusement. She doted on Molly completely and treasured these shared times they had together. Reaching for the rag doll that sat on the side table she settled Molly on the floor on her lap and they played 'guess how much I love you' until the sound of a key could be heard in the door, signalling the arrival of the other houseguest, Jean.

"Shh! Molly, you play nice whilst I say hello- then we play some more later." She said, animatedly. Molly was really too distracted by dolly and Mr Bear to bother.

Straightening herself out, Alex entered the living room to be confronted with 6'2" of tall blond…male. And a rather grouchy one at that.

"'Ooh the 'ell are you?" He boomed in annoyance and curiosity.

"I'm Alex. Alex Price." She said, trying to hold her own against this stranger. "I live here now; Jean is supposed to arrive today. Do you know where she is?"

"Oh Christ, you're Alex Price? Shit, I thought I was getting a bloke! And what you on abou' she? I'm Gene. G-E-N-E Gene, not J-E bloody –A-N JEAN!" He shouted back, Keats had ratted him out to the higher ups so he'd been watched intensely by the powers that be all morning, having them pull him up on every minor mistake. Not Tyler there to back his corner either, he was at the University.

"Will you keep your voice down please." She stage- whispered. "Evidently there's been a mix up communications but-"

"Yes, 'evidently' as you say madame de pomf," mimicking her accent and waggling his fingers. "An' I've ended up with some plum in the gob bird for a housemate!"

"You know I really do not see what your problem is, and there's honestly no need to waggle your fingers. I'll admit that the situation isn't exactly ideal but the point is we're stuck here for at least the foreseeable future.."

"Yes, and a bloody short one it will be too. I'm going to bed- I've and early start tomorrow but I'll be having some very stern words with Mr Rossi in the morning." He ended, slamming his door as he retired for the night.

'Well, that certainly left a lot to desire.' She was glad Molly hadn't come running out yet. Who knows how her would react if he knew there was a baby involved as well. After settling Molly for the night in the still-messy room she too settled for a rather restless night in her new abode.

19th September- Night.

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy scary!" Awoke Alex from a dreamless slumber. Her heart pained to see her daughter thrashing in her cot and rattling the bars that withheld her.

"Aww come here my darling," She cooed gathering her precious baby into her arms, kissing her head and rocking her gently.

"Let's go for a walk hmm..?" She whispered daring to venture over to no man's land by treading over the baby gate. Molly was not responding to this new environment, she concluded and suddenly let out a loud scream and burrowed further into Alex. Shit.

A very grumpled Gene appeared from the other door "What the bloody ell..?"

"Shhh! Shh please. She's just had a bad dream." Said an equally crumpled Alex, Clad only in a tartan nightshirt and bed socks. In their earlier antics he'd not noticed her big green eyes, her long shapely legs and cute nose wrinkled in a frown as she cared over her treasure. Shit. He had it bad already.

"Hey Molls look," She half-sang "This is Gene, he's going to be living with us- can you say Gene darling?"

"Gee!" Molly tried, still within her mother's grasp.

"She's clever," noted Gene, having recovered from his initial alarm and meeting Alex's gaze. "I'm..I'm sorry for what I said before. Yer c'n stay- we'll start afresh tomorrow and I'll leave you to it tonight."

"Okay." She said quietly, smiling shyly.

He closed the door with more caution this time and settled in for another few hours. Then he heard her voice again, singing.

'_I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream….'_

Oh shit. He definitely had it bad.

_**A/N: I hope this worked and that you all enjoyed it- I have the next few chapters all planned out but if there's anything you guys want to see happening feel free to let me know! Would love a review or two, happy reading xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a quick note to say that I've made a mistake about Gene's car- giving him a 2002 model in 1994! Oops! So I'm going to assume from now on that he could have an Audi Quattro at this time. Thanks!**

20th September 1994- Morning

Alex was feeding Molly when Gene returned from his run early that day. Hair askew and a thin sheen of sweat covering his skin, he looked momentarily delicious to the young mother. Alex had to mentally shake herself to avoid gazing at him any longer. 'Not another bad boy Alex…Pete wouldn't like that...'

"You okay?" Gene asked in his gruff slightly breathless tone, coming to join her in the small kitchen.

"Mmhmm…" she replied, wary that her voice may raise an octave if he got any closer, not as sure of herself as she used to be.

If Gene was fazed by her response then he did not show it, "Up to much today?"

"Ermm…not really I..I've got to take Molly to nursery, a-and then I might get some reading done."

"Right," he said slowly, as if to consider something seriously.

Luckily Molly broke the awkward silence that had cast over the pair with a cry of "All gone mummy!" pointing to her finished bowl.

"Ahh yes darling! Well done you!" she said, wiping her daughter's chin and removing her bib so she could be lifted from the high chair.

"You remember Gene Molly?" She said, bouncing Molly on her hip as she brought her closer.

"Gee!" Molly cried, thrusting her arms out towards the reluctant figure.

"That's right Molly, you clever girl!" replied her mum, kissing the back of her head. "You can hold her if you like." She said shyly, looking at Gene from under her eyelashes, who scratched the back of his neck in reluctance.

"I…err…okay." He said nervously, trying to fathom the best way of holding the child.

Alex guided him through it, easing Molly into position on his shoulder, still supporting her.

"Right, now put one hand round her middle and the other underneath her, don't worry! I've still got hold of her!" she said reassuringly at his anxious face "….and there. Perfect" she giggled, trying to ignore the slight discomfort at having someone she didn't know that well holding her daughter, yet knowing that Molly needed interaction with more people, it being just the two of them for quite some time.

The corners of Gene's mouth turned up slightly as Molly patted his face with her palm. "Hello Molly," he smiled at her as she measured him as friend before grinning with him. "'lo Gee!" she cried, wriggling in his arms.

"Does she want to get down?" he asked Alex, not wanting to upset the child after the previous night's discomforts.

"No, no she's fine. Just be careful though, sometimes that's the sound that she might-"

A hurling sound provided evidence that Alex's prediction had come true; all over Gene's shirt.

"-Be sick" she finished, as Gene revealed a sizeable portion of this morning's breakfast down his front.

Alex gave light hearted apologies at the look on Gene's face as the mess registered with him; his face trying look unimpressed, but also holding in his own laughter.

Slipping into autopilot, Alex took Molly and burped her to see if anything remained before hurrying her to the bathroom to wash and change them both.

Gene meanwhile was removing his own shirt to go in the washing machine so kindly provided by the Rossi's. Alex wasn't so bad he thought, for a bird.

Alex left the bathroom, Molly in tow, just in time to see Gene's toned chest and stomach as he made for the bathroom himself to avoid running late. Not bad, she found herself thinking, not bad at all.

"Do you need a lift?" he asked, concerned suddenly.

"I er... haven't got a booster seat with me." She replied, shy again.

"Right …err, okay, I'll see you this afternoon then?" mentally cursing himself for appearing to forward, not wanting to scare her after the way he spoke to her last night.

"Yeah..yeah." she said, disappearing into the bedroom.

"And Alex?" He called from the doorway.

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry…for last night I mean.." His turn to be shy..ish

"It's okay."

20th September- Midday

Having dressed Molly in simple jeans and a Disney t-shirt and left her in the safe hands of Mrs Greenhall, who had assured Alex that Molly would have a great time, she set about exploring the bookshops in the area, the next few hours providing ample opportunity to get some reading done. She entered the largest one on the high street and took out her list and headed to the psychology department.

Not looking where she was going, and eager to get what she needed, she turned a sharp corner and collided with another student. She had reddish-brown hair and was a little shorter than Alex. Appearing not to have bothered with 90's fashion she was a flurry of Farrah Fawcett hair and floaty material as she bent to pick up the books that Alex had knocked out of her hands.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry!" Alex cried, bending down to assist her, picking up a copy of Milgram's Obedience to authority and Sack's The Man who Mistook his Wife for a Hat, both of which were on Alex's reading list.

"It's alright, don't worry," the girl smiled looking up at her.

"Are you doing psychology too?" She asked, hopeful, "I'm Alex by the way."

"Annie, and yeah, just getting the last few on my reading list."

"Ahh, me to! I'm excited to start next week!"

"Yeah, plus there's fresher's this week which is gonna be cool- are you coming to the 'do at Neon tonight? 80's themed!"

"I..eermmm," mumbled Alex, unsure if she wanted to leave Molly for a whole night, even with the trustworthy hands of Mrs Rossi.

"Ahh go on love! It'll be a right laugh! I'm meeting our Sam and 'is pal Gene beforehand at this Itallian, Luigi's? They're doing security and that for a bit of extra cash, so they'll get us in no problem, My flatmate, Shazzer, she's proper into all that new romantic stuff- I, sorry I'm blabbing aren't I…" she said quickly, her Manchester accent in full flow now.

"Gene, Gene Hunt you mean?"

"Aye, yeah, he's a right laugh after a few pints! Why? Yer know 'im?"

"He's actually my flat mate."

"Ahh yer kiddin'? ahh all sorted then, I'll see yer later Alex!" she said cheerily, not giving Alex a chance to decline, "Gene will give you the details."

"Bye," she smiled back, deciding she might just join her new friend later.

20th September 1994- Afternoon

Gene was surprised to see both Alex and Molly on the gaudy sofa when he returned from his training that morning, planning to take an afternoon nap before he was due at Neon.

"Everything alright? Thought little'un wasn't supposed to be back 'til half three?" he asked, concerned if something was wrong with Molly, as, despite the incident that morning, he was rather taken by her.

"Yeah, I err…brought her home early myself...I'll be fine when classes start, you know, a routine," she said, blushing, "I just kept worrying too much and I didn't want to miss out on any time with her as I'm supposed to be going out with Annie and-"

"Our Annie, Sam's bird?"

"Ermm..yeah apparently, I met her in the book shop, she's err..on my course- you don't mind do you?"

"No, no course not-"

"Thanks, I-er.. didn't want to intrude."

"You won't, I'm off out to the supermarket- want out?"

"Ermm.. you couldn't get me some huggies could you? I'm running a little low" She replied, blushing furiously.

"S'fine love, I'll sort it…you just concentrate on you for a bit." He smiled, giving her fingers a quick squeeze as she passed him his keys and a £2 coin.

Luckily Molly's collision with her shins as she bounded around the room woke her from her days in enough time to send a brief wave.

20th September 1994- Evening

"Ahh Signorina Price you look a- beautiful!" Cried Anna, taking Molly and a sizeable rucksack from her tenant.

Alex giggle at her enthusiasm, though she must admit, with her heavily curled hair and electric blue eyeliner, she did feel a hint of her old self peeping through. She'd kept her dress relatively mediocre, in Black leather jacket, Royal blue disco pants and red accessories. She just hoped it was acceptable, having not been out since the 18th that gave her Molly.

"Right darling, mummy will see you soon, you be a good girl yes?" she said, bending down to give her daughter a hug.

"Mummy!" Delighted Molly, as she rubbed noses with her.

"Molly's got my mobile number on a bracelet so if you need anything don't be afraid to phone," She said, looking up at Anna and trying not to look too worried.

"Ahh, don't worry about us my dear, go have fun! Now, go downstairs and enjoy yourself!"

"Okay, okay, I'll be back later."

"Bye my dear!"

Gene sat in the corner of the gathering, watching the door for Alex intensely. Conversation flowed easily through those around him, allowing to focus his attention on the clock on the wall, and whether the figure he could her prancing around above, would ever make her descent into the trattoria.

Annie noticed her first, having a slightly better view. With a cry of "EEKk! Alex you look great!" as she enveloped her friend into an enthusiastic, if slightly drunken, hug. She gave Gene a small smile over Annie's shoulder.

He smiled back. Before the pout set firmly back into place.

20th September 1994- Night

Pre- drinking was a new experience for Alex, the house wine that frequented the table flowed easily within the large group, though she merely sipped her own glass.

"Yers all ready to go then?" Boomed Gene over the raucous laughter as Chris tried and failed to light his fingers.

"Yes Guv!" the all cheered, raising their glasses clumsily.

"Right, Alex, Tyler, Annie, yer with me; Raymondo, take Chris, Shaz and Charlie in the back wi' you. Fucking Keats is on the early one tonight so don't be necking anymore of that muck d'you 'ear?"

"Aye Guv," replied Ray, smacking his palms together.

As Sam and Annie walked arm in arm in front of them, Alex fell in foot alongside Gene.

"Guv? Hmm?" she questioned teasingly.

"Yes Bolly, and you'd better start using it, s'just because I was captain o' the football team and school. The Gene genie is always an option too yer know." He said, waggling his eyebrows slightly.

"Ahh, okay then. And why did you call me Bolly just now?" She said, shaking her head.

"I saw yer sippin' at tha' 'house rubbish, figured you were more use to finery. Plus it rhymes wi' Molly so it's easy ter remember see?"

"Right then." She replied, as he opened the door for her to get in.

"The Gene Genie, a gent, what've yer done to him Alex?" Bellowed Sam form the back of the car, one arm round Annie.

"Shurrup Tyler and leave the poor bird alone." Shot Gene, quick as ever, whilst Alex just giggled behind her hand.

"Let's just say the south has a lot to offer." Giggled Alex and a raucous 'EEYYYYYY' complete with drumroll by Sam and Annie.

"Shit," she whispered turning back to face the front.

"Ahh don't worry Bolls, they won't even remember which way is up tomorrow, rate they're going." He chuckled. "Good job Sam's not on tonight."

"What time do you finish?"

"Errm…like 1 ish, I'll come and find you lot afterwards."

"Okay, great. Thanks for the lift" she said, as they entered the club, avoiding the queue.

Neon was playing every cheesy playlist under the sun, and Alex's flat mate Shaz was in her element, owning the dance floor and singing at the top of her voice, dressed in a black tutu and bomber jacket, jewellery on every limb; with heavy make-up, she looked every bit the new romantic. Alex wasn't much of a dancer, but couldn't help herself as Annie grabbed her hands, jumping enthusiastically to 'Rio', Sam 'throwing his best shapes' as a dance off between him and the body-bopping Chris much to the amusement of the students.

"I'm off to get a drink," she mimed to Annie over them music, who in turn nodded in time to the music, if a little tiredly. The night would come to an end soon.

"Whilst ordering herself a rather tame breezer, a voice came lurking into her ear."

"This one's on me"

She turned to find a skinny, curly haired guy, in a button down shirt and stone washed skinny jeans, her tried to appear sober, but the stench from his breath gave him away.

"Erm..no thanks, I'm pretty sure my student loan can cover this one."

"Aww c'mon babe, just this one, I'll make it worth your while," he retorted suggestively.

"I have to get back," she replied, not trying to be rude, but eager to get back to Annie.

"Whatever babe!" He called as she walked away.

By the time Alex had woven her way back through the crowds, Gene had joined the group. Somehow they had gained a table, which is where she found him, with a rather occupied Ray and Charlie after Annie insisted that she stay to dance to 'Relax' by Frankie goes to Hollywood.

"Oh Gawd, now he's fucking following me." She groaned, spying the guy from before, surveying the floor.

"'Oo?"asked Gene, concerned.

"Him, over there," she told him, indicating subtly with her head.

"Keats." He grimaced through gritted teeth.

"You know him?" She said, surprised.

"Ayye, now c'mere, this will throw him off." He declared, standing up and holding out his hand to her. "D' yer trust me?" He asked;, looking directly at her.

Nodding, she accepted his hand and joined him on the dance floor.

The DJ was playing 'The Look of Love' as they tactfully entered the dance floor right in Keat's eyeline. Gene pulled Alex so close that her breath caught in her throat, his smell momentarily making her forget about anything other than him.

"Okay? Right, dance!" he shouted to her. "Pretend yer after me yeah!"

"Er.. alright then." She nodded.

Playing her part (though what percentage of her was acting was uncertain) she swayed her hips flirtatiously, arms raised above her head within the circle of his arms before placing them round his neck.

"Ready?"

"Yes!"

He crashed his lips onto hers in good view of Keats, who promptly stalked way, sulking. Wrapping his arms tight around her waist.

Pulling away he smiled at Alex, who promptly fainted in his arms.

'My reputation precedes me.' He thought, lifting her into his arms bridal style and making his way to the fire escape.

**A/N 2: I'm so so sorry this was late, I've had half of this written for ages, but one of the scenes just wouldn't move. I hope to have another update with you soon. Hope you enjoyed and please review **** xx**


End file.
